The perfect kiss
by A.Passional.Love
Summary: Draco tiene una tarea más que importante para su sexto año y para eso necesitara enamorar a Granger. Pero, podra mantener la farsa antes de que el propio Draco Malfoy se enamore?
1. La propuesta

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic es re Dramione pero tambien habra algo de Hinny y muy poquito de Romione.**

Apenas Hermione entro al Gran Salón supo que algo andaba mal. Para empezar, no pudo visualizar a su amigo Harry, ni a su amigo Ron. Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba sino que la hermana del último: Ginny Weasley, estaba hablando con nada más y nada menos que su archí enemigo: Draco Malfoy.

Recurrió con la mirada a su amiga, que al notarla, le sonrió a Malfoy y le dio un tierno beso en el cachete, acercándose a su amiga.

_ Hola Hermione, ¿has visto a Ron? Me separe de él y Harry en la entrada principal, y no se donde habrá ido.

_No, no los he visto, ¿ese era Malfoy, con él que estabas hablando?_ Quería darle una oportunidad a que pensara que sus ojos la había engañado de tanto leer libros de magia.

_ Sí… resulta que puede ser bastante simpático_ dijo sonrojándose

_ ¿Simpático? Malfoy no es simpático, Malfoy es un maldito hurón.

_ ¿Hablando de mí, Granger?

¿Como diablos se había acercado tan rápido?

_ Sí, exactamente, comentaba con Ginny lo idiota que a veces podías llegar a ser

_OH, Ginny, ¿es eso lo que piensas de mí?

Claramente le resultó descaradamente graciosa la situación en la que puso a la joven Weasley.

_ Yo… eh bueno la verdad, es que no, no mucho_ dijo suplicándole perdón a una atónita Hermione.

_ Muy bien, entonces, supongo que estarías encantada de que te llevara al baile de la semana próxima, el de bienvenida.

Por poco Hermione y Ginny no gritaron (solo que una por furia contenida de que usara a su amiga en algún retorcido plan, y otra por la alegría de pensar que el sexy de draco malfoy estuviera con ella en un baile)

_ Sí.

_ No_ dijeron al mismo tiempo

_ Que pasa Granger? ¿Tenías la ilusión de ir conmigo?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

_ Preferiría ir antes con hurón, aunque ya que veo no hay mucha diferencia.

Y se marchó antes de que la pedantería de Malfoy lo dejara en el hospital con un ojo morado.

Decidió ir en busca de su amigo Harry aunque no pudo encontrarlo. Camino por un rato en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando decidió que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Malfoy y Ginny hayan salido del Gran Salón (Dios quiera no juntos) pero, no tan tarde como para que todos hayan quitado los platos se encamino hacia allí.

Apenas llegó al Gran Salón, pudo ver a sus amigos Harry y Ron, aun comiendo. Cuando chequeo por el reloj vio que solo habían pasado unos minutos de su retirada. En los parques hubiera jurado que había pasado más de 2 horas. Pensó en volver a retirarse sin embargo era muy corajuda para irse ahora que Malfoy (seguramente) la había visto. Fue rápidamente a donde sus amigos se sentaban y tomo un poco de pavo.

_ Donde estuviste Hermione?_ preguntó Harry

_ Anduve por los campos para dispersarme un poco.

_ De? _ preguntó Ron con la boca llena (cuando no) y un tono preocupado

Hermione recordó la situación con Malfoy mientras Ginny la miraba de una graciosa forma amenazadora. Decidió mentirles solo porque Ginny podría llegar a enojarse muy seriamente con ella.

_ Era solo para descansar de la planificación de mis optativas, estudios, esas cosas.

Harry y Ron se tranquilizaron y le sonrieron

_ Típico de Hermione, ni siquiera empezaron oficialmente las clases y ya estas pensando en estudios.

_ Ronald Billius Weasley, cuando aprenderas a que la planificacion es la clave del exito en los estudios?

Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue unos ojos en blanco

Después de terminar de cenar, Hermione fue directo a la sala común de Griffindor para examinar los libros de 6to año. Cuando termino, fue directo a la cama. Y para su sorpresa, soñó con Draco Malfoy llevandola al baile de bienvenida


	2. Una conversacion diferente

Cuando Hermione despertó (afortunadamente para su conciencia) no recordaba nada de su sueño. Se levantó, se peino su larga melena dorada, se vistió y salió hacia el Gran Salón, para tener una seria conversación con Ginny. No podía permitir que Malfoy, sea lo que sea que estuviera tramando, se saliera con la suya.

Cuando entró al Gran Salón, vio a Ginny esquivarla y salir del mismo. Olvidándose del desayuno, camino hacia la pelirroja, trotando para encontrarla. La imagen con la que se encontró la dejo en shock. Vio como Ginny, tragaba su lengua hacia el lugar más profundo de la boca de Draco. Sintió algo parecido a celos, pero principalmente furia. Corrió a interferir

-Ginny que te piensas que estas haciendo?

-Hermione no te vi parada ahí.

- Anda para la Sala Común, y te prohíbo que salgas de ahí.

-Pero yo.

-Anda. YA.

Espero a que Ginny se marchara para encarar con furia a Malfoy. Él empezó.

-Wau Granger, se ve que cuando alguien tiene lo que quieres no te comportas tan dócil

Ignoro su comentario.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy, no se que plan macabro te esta pasando en la cabeza, pero te sugiero por tu propio bien, que excluyas a Ginny

-Que pasa Granger, estarías dispuesta a tomar su lugar?

Y sin saber lo que decía, solo guiada por su instinto protector dijo:

-Por supuesto.

-OK, my plan con Ginny es tener una glamorosa novia.

Y así sin previo aviso la beso. Ella cortó el beso tan rápido como pudo enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo, y más bien, con quien. Se quedo confusa. ¿Malfoy, quería una novia? ¿Para que?

Hoy a la noche es nuestra primera cita – y se marcho agregando con malicia – OH, amor, a vos te toca decirle a Ginny.

Hermione se quedo bastante aturdida, no sabía lo que tramaba Draco pero pensaba averiguarlo. Y se marcho, sin poder evitar como su lengua atravesaba toda su boca


End file.
